Bicurioso
by couderman
Summary: Blaine va a la casa de Finn en la noche y comienza a seducirlo. De repente Finn se da cuenta de que le gusta, pero esto esta mal. Finn debera seguir a su cerebro, a sus hormonas o a su corazon


Era de noche en las calles de Ohio0, y Blaine Anderson un chico de la preparatoria, acababa de terminar con su exnovio Kurt Hummel.

Esa noche Blaine caminaba con destino hacia la casa Hummel-Hudson, el sabia que Finn Husdson estaria esa noche solo, asi que desidio actuar. Blaine no queria terminar con Kurt por alguna otra cosa, solo era que se habia enamorado de su hermanastro, y esa noche Blaine desidio que le confesaria sus sentimientos a Finn.

Blaine llego a la casa y toco la puerta unas 3 veces. Cuando toco la cuarta Finn salio con ropa ligera para ir a dormir.

-Blaine, amigo que haces aqui son las 9:00 Pm-dijo Finn mirando el reloj en la pared.

-Oh, solo pense en lo que me dijiste en la mañana, que te quedarias solo y entonces decidi que tal vez podria hacerte compañia-dijo Blaine entrando a la casa cuando Finn se aparto de la puerta.

-Bueno la verdad es que me haria bien algo de compañia, no me gusta estar solo-admitio Finn cerrando la puerta.

Finn le mostro la habitacion donde iba a dormir Blaine, pero para no ser mal anfitrion decidio jugar algunos videojuegos con Blaine y ver algunos partidos de futbol repetidos, esto para Blaine era el cielo pasar tiempo con Finn. Finn miro la hora y se dio cuenta de que eran las 12:00 Pm, habia pasado un buen rato con Blaine pero ya era hora de dormir.

Ambos fueron a sus habitaciones y Finn estaba a punto de irse a dormir, cuando Blaine entro a la habitacion.

-¿Se te ofrece algo hermano?-dijo Finn sentandose en la cama.

-Finn...debo hablar contigo-dijo Blaine sentandose a su lado en la cama.

-Dispara-

-Bien...la verdad es que no vine porque estabas solo-dijo Blaine dejando confundido a Finn-La verdad vine porque e quiero confesar algo-

-Bueno, solo dilo no me dejes con la duda-dijo Finn con tono desesperado.

-Tu me gustas Finn-Finn al escuchar eso abrio un oco la boca de sorpresa-Kurt termino conigo porque se lo confese-

-Oye Blaine, esto es...inesperado-dijo Finn apartandose unos centimetros de Blaine-Veras Blaine no soy gay...y me haces pensar que estoy viviendo un deja vu, ya pase por esto con Kurt y no quiero lastimarte a ti tambien-dijo Finn muy comprensible.

-Finn, no hay nada de malo en ser gay-

-Pero no lo soy-dijo Finn afirmandolo-

-Finn, osy gay, y se cuando otro chico es gay, como dice el dicho gay reconoce a gay, y se que no eres gay, pero se que eres un bicurioso-

-De...de que estas hablando-dijo Finn algo nervioso.

-Una vez en clase de frances me di cuenta de como estabas fantaseando, y te preguntaste de como seria tener sexo con un chico-dijo Blaine acercandose a Finn con un tono sensual.

-Eso...eso no paso-dijo Finn volteando hacia la pared al notar que la cara de Blaine estaba muy cerca de la suya.

-Vamos Finn, no me mientas-dijo Blaine en tono super bajo y acariciando la mejilla de Finn con su nariz.

Finn se preguntaba porque no aparataba a Blaine y todo se terminaria.

-Yo...yo no quiero sexo con un chico-

-No-dijo Blaine hablando aun en tono super bajo-Te amo Finn-dijo Blaine volteando la cara de Finn y depositando en sus labios un beso pequeño y rapido que Finn no se preocupo en responder-¿No me quieres Finn?-dijo Blaine en tono bajo y ahora en forma sensual.

-Blaine, yo...-Finn no encontraba que decir, ni siquiera podia hablar por las caricias de Blaine en su pecho.

-¿Te comio la lnegua el raton Finny?-dijo Blaine sin dejar de acariciar el pecho de Finn y besando debilmente los labios de Finn, pero Finn esta vez solo movio su labio inferior un poco.

-Yo...-Finn aun no hayaba que decir ante las caricias de Blaine. Talves, Finn si era bicurioso despues de todo.

Blaine beso nuevamente los labios de Finn y el esta vez si respondio al beso.

Blaine luego de darse cuenta de que Finn si queria esto, rompio el beso y se sento en el regazo de Finn.

Finn cerro el espacio entre ellos y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente. Finn metio su lengua en la boca de Blaine buscado la otra lengua, cuando ambas lenguas se encontraron, ambas comenzaron a jugar, iban de izquierada y derecha, de arriba a abajo y alrededor, Finn nunca en la vida habia besado a alguien de esa manera tan exitante, tanto que en ese momento solo se queria comer la boca de Blaine.

Finn saco a Blaine de su regazo y lo acosto en la cama, el se subio sobre Blaine y comenzo a besarlo nuevamente. Finn comenzo a besar el cuello de Blaine, pero sus labios fueron cambiados por sus diente, que mordieron levemente la piel de Blaine y el solo gemia al sentir los dientes de Finn incriustados en su piel.

Finn retiro la camisa de Blaine y la tiro por algun lugar del piso de la habitacion. Finn mirdio levemente la clavicula de Blaine, mientras acariciaba el pequeño pecho de Blaine.

Balien muy exitado quito la camisa de dormir de Finn, y dejo ver el formado cuerpo de Finn, justo como se lo imagino cada vez que se masturbaba.

Finn beso el pecho de Blaine varias veces mientras que Blaine cerraba los ojos y sentia los besos de Finn al azar. Finn cambio sus labios y comenzo a lamer todo el pecho de Blaine, la verdada es que la piel de Blaine era tan dulce. Finn comenzo a chupar el penzon derecho de Blaine, y a pesar de que no era tan grande como el de una mujer, por alguna extraña razon se le hacia mejor.

-Finn...para ser tu primera vez hacien esto eres muy bueno-dijo Blaine disfrutando como lo hacia sentir Finn.

Finn mordisqueo el pezon de Blaine lentamente sacandole un sonoro gemido de placer, luego de que Finn termino con ese, cambio al otro repitiendo el mismo proceso, chupar, lamer y morder, solo esas tres cosas y Blaine se moria de placer.

Finn beso el estamago de Blaine varias beses, mirando al rostro de Blaine que estaba con los ojos cerrados y mordiendo su labio inferior. Finn queria provar toda la piel de Blaine, asi que comenzo a lamer su torso desde su ombligo hasta su cuello. Finn repitio este proceso varias veces saboreando la piel dulce de Blaine. Blaine solo le gustaba sentir la humda lengua de Finn comerselo como si fuera un helado, el helado mas dulce de todo el mundo.

Finn dejo de lamer a Baline, y bajo sus pantalones lentamente junto con sus boxers, dejando ver la polla erecta de Blaine. Finn sin esperar a nada, tomo la polla de Blaine en sus manos y la dirigio directamente hasta su boca.

Blaine gimio fuertemente al sentir la humedad de la boca de Finn en su polla. Finn chupaba rapidamente la polla de Blaine, mientra que Blaine no dejaba de acariciar su cabeza.

-Finn...estas...seguro...de que...nunca...has hecho esto-pregunto Blaine hablando entrecortado por los gemidos.

Blaine estaba asombrado de que Finn no hubiera tenido sexo xon un hombre antes, ya que lo estaba haciendo tan bien.

Finn no dejaba ni de chupar, ni lamer la polla erecta de Blaine, en verdad le agradaba el sabor que tenia. Blaine sin avisar, termino completamente en la boca de Finn.

-Lo siento, no te habise antes-dijo Blaine disculpandose con Finn.

-No te preocupes, sabe bien-dijo Finn sonriendo despues de haberse tragado toda la semilla de Blaine.

Finn comenzo a besar nuevamente a Blaine, y Blaine pudo saborear la escencia de su semen en la boca de Finn.

Finn saco de la mesito de noche un condon y una botella de lubricante, pero Blaine le quito el lubricante.

-¿Quieres ver?-Le pregunto Blaine seductoramente y Finn no tenia mas opcion d¿que decir que si.

Finn se alejo un poco de Blaine, como para poder mirar todo su cuerpo desnudo.

Blaine llevo de lubricante 3 de sus dedos, abrio las piernas y metio uno en su entrada. Finn no podia parpadear ante la imagen, Blaine le estaba dando ese espectaculo solo a el, en ese momento recordo que aun llebava puesto su pantalon de dormir y lo retiro junto con sus boxers. Blaine metio un segundo dedo, y Finnno apartaba su mirada de Blaine, mientras sus dedos salian y entraban de el.

Blaine final mente metio un segndo dedo y Finn sintio una punsada en su polla. Finn para intentar calmarse un poco tomo su polla y comenzo a masturbarse. Blaine al ver esto se acerco a la polla de Finn y quito la mano del chico, metiendo su polla en su boca mientras aun sus dedos estaban dentro de el.

Finn no podia creer lo bueno que era Blaine asiendo esto. Blaine para que Finn no acabara tan rapido, saco la polla de Finn de su boca y sus dedos tambien.

-¿Estas lsito?-pregunto Finn luego de besarlo.

-Siempre lo estoy-Blaine se acosto de nuevo en la cama, y Finn se puso el condon, seguido de un pco de lubricante.

Finn tomo las piernas de Blaine y las puso cerca de su cintura, que al instante Blaine las amarro a ella.

Finn lentamente metio la cabeza de su polla en la entrada de Blaine, haciendo que Blaine pusiera cara de disgusto, Finn estaba tan exitado que no se preocupo por prenguntar si se detenian o no, asi que siguio su camino hasta que llego al final.

Finn no podia procesar todo esto. Primero estaba con Blaine abajo viendo un partido de futbol y ahora estaba dentro de el apunto e follarlo.

-Vamos Finn, follame ahora-dijo Baline rogandole y haciendo que Finn saliera de sus pensamientos.

Finn comenzo a embestirlo lentamente, para que Blaine s acostumbrara un poco mas a las penetraciones.

-Finn, follame duro, por favor-dijo Blaine cambiando su cara de disgusto a una llena de placer.

Finn aumento el ritmo de sus caderas y comenzo a golpear a Blaine rapidamente. Finn golpeo a Blaine en su prostata y se dio cuenta de como disfrutaba ser golpeado hay.

-¿Te gusta que te den duro hay verdad?-dijo Finn con tono de lujuria y Blaine asintio rapidamente.

-Finn...de nuevo hay por favor-dijo Blaine lleno de mucho placer.

Finn golpeo la prostata de Blaine varias veces luego tomo su polla en sus manos y comenzo a masturbarlo al ritmo de las embestidas.

-Finn, eres el mejor, te amo-dijo Blaine haciendole recordar porque Blaine se estaba dejando follar por el.

Finn en unas cuantas embestidas mas lleno el condon con su carga y Blaine hizo lo mismo en su mano. Finn dejo de moverse cuando sintio liberar su carga, y Blaine cerro sus ojos cuando ensusio la mano de Finn.

Finn aun seguida dentro de Blaine, pero luego de recuperar el aliento y la respiracion, salio de adentro de el y se acosto a su lado. Blaine luego coloco su cabeza en el pecho de Finn.

-Eso fue increible Finn-dijo Blaine besando la mejilla de Finn.

-Fue lo mejor que e hecho-dijo Finn sorprendido de sus propias palabras.

-¿Estas bien con esto Finn?-dijo Blaine con miedo de que haya sido follado por Finn en vano.

-No me arrepiento de haber hecho esto-Finn dijo esto y Blaine sonrio tiernamente-¿Sabes? lo acabo de pensar y...si quiero ser tu novio-dijo Finn besando suavemente sus labios.

-Finn no sabes como me haces feliz-dijo Blaine besandolo tiernamente-Te amo-Finn penso unos segundos que iba a decir y dijo:

-Yo tambien te amo-Finn beso de nuevo a su nuevo novio y ammbos durmieron juntos esa noche.


End file.
